The center is organized to enable a focus on longitudinal studies, treatment development, and services research targeted at effective and anxiety disorders in adolescents. The clinical Core will serve the other cores by providing standardized recruitment, assessment and quality control for patients treated and followed by the Treatment Core and Services Research Core. The development of new assessment methods in this Core will also serve all CRC projects, particularly through the development of a more useful method of assessing anxiety (the SCARED) and traumatic events specific to adolescents. The thrust within the center as a whole, is the attention to minority group issues in the development and validation of these instruments and procedures. The Treatment Core and Services Research Core will collaboratively be responsible for treatment, maintenance, outcome, and follow-up assessment. The Statistics Core has been conceived now as a distinct Core to emphasize the importance of its services and use of its consultation by all components of the CRC.